


【底特律/艾倫60】2039/2/11 凱文出任務 其二

by seralazi604



Series: RK800-60 [4]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-02
Updated: 2019-06-02
Packaged: 2020-04-06 13:49:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19063945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seralazi604/pseuds/seralazi604
Summary: 故事開始於遊戲和平線HE之後，全美開始正視自由仿生人的問題，政府與模控生命合作開發了新一代的仿生人，故事不是走和平主義派。拆機/藍血注意。





	【底特律/艾倫60】2039/2/11 凱文出任務 其二

下午一點半 艾倫隊長辦公室

「你說什麼？再說一次？」艾倫對凱文的匯報提出質疑。  
「對吧！我就知道隊長也覺得要RK800幫忙打領帶太過份了！」凱文大聲駁斥著。  
凱文在自己的監視目標被帶走後，不知道該怎麼辦，就先回SWAT隊跟艾倫隊長報告本周的任務匯報了。因為隊長說周五要給匯報，很合理啊！一向都是隊長在下指令的，不知道該怎麼做時，詢問隊長就對了！

「我不是說那件事！我說的是那群行政部的人把它帶去吃飯，然後呢？它在哪？」艾倫從椅子上站起來再次質問 面前這位總是少根筋的後補生。  
「喔……我、我沒跟出去，因為別人吃飯也要跟監太變態了……」凱文小聲地回「但是，我有記錄RK800會在二點出現在辦公室，我想今天也不例外！」  
「重點是一點半到二點這個空窗時間，你跟本沒有記錄！它晚半小時上班到底是去干了什麼！」艾倫生氣地拍了桌面，凱文被他的舉動嚇退了一步。艾倫收起怒氣，悶著語氣問「帶它出去的那群人也是晚半小時進辦公室嗎？」  
「不，他們很準時，一點半就打卡上班了。」凱文認真的回答，他很害怕隊長忽然又發怒，說真的他不明白為什麼隊長會介意這半小時？因為是無故曠職嗎？ 

艾倫看著凱文一臉無辜的樣子，內心正大翻著白眼。這小子是有才能的，卻愛耍迷糊，再這樣下去要帶上戰場是會出事情的，是要我怎邊教呢！頭庝！  
艾倫看了看時間，現在是下午一點三十七分，正好是RK800失蹤的時段，他拿出手機播了仿生人留給他的私人電話，希望能在第一時間接通……

*** *** ***

下午一點半 某處

RK800-60躲在一間盥洗室，這間盥洗室位於SWAT總部的舊大樓區屬於半廢棄狀態，雖然沒有被斷水斷電、廁所和淋浴間都還能使用，但因為沒人打掃到處都是灰塵蜘蛛網。  
不會有人類來這裡打擾他，是RK800-60選擇這個地點的首要條件，幾天前他便把這間雜亂的盥洗室小打掃了一翻，並將透明塑膠布覆蓋在洗手台前的地板上，地板的中間有一張鐵椅，RK800-60相當滿意這個新佈景，活像是”Dexter“影集裡的血.跡.飛.濺實驗室。  
這裡是他的私人手術室。聽起來很嚇人，但手術對象不是人類而是他自己，每次午飯後RK800-60會躲在這裡把他胃裡的東西.掏.出來，這不難他實行過很多次了，包括幾次模擬手術。RK800-60對於進食這件事相當反感，尤其是他被改機後就沒了消化系統和排洩系統，對，他連模擬生.殖.系統都沒有。

“哈哈哈，真的變成文書機了！“他自嘲著。RK800-60不明白為什麼阿曼達要把他改機，身為警用型RK800系列為了達到與人類“談判“的目地，本身就具備了和人類無差的身體機能。他相信RK800-51的康納肯定靈活運用了那些身體機能，把漢克哄得服服貼貼的。 

RK800-60把眼鏡和一打釱能量飲料放在洗手台上，他必須盡快開始手術，不然胃裡的食物會發酸變質。他把白色襯杉、領帶和吊帶脫掉放在身後的鐵椅上，手術過程中難免會沾上一點藍血。接著他深吸一口氣，看著鏡子把生命維持器下方的腹腔推開，裡面充滿了電線和一個黑色橡膠袋，那個黑色橡膠袋就是裝了食物的胃袋。   
只要把胃袋拿出來就大功告成了！只是胃袋的連接口在生命維持器的上方，他把手伸進腹腔中，小心地繞過連接著生命維持器的釱流管，他可不想要因此停機。當他準備再深入時，他的私人號碼響了！他不用像人類一樣另外買手機，他的私人號碼直接連接到他的大腦，所以當號碼在腦內響起，RK800-60嚇了一跳並不小心扯掉一條小釱流管！藍色的液體滲出，染上了他的手和褲子，有些還飛濺到洗手台上。 

RK800-60冷靜地先把小釱流管接回去，然後接起那通電話。  
「您好，這裡是RK800-60。」他盡力讓語調聽起來不慌張。  
「你在哪裡？」電話那頭傳來熟悉的男低音，也是他現在最不想聽到的，是艾倫隊長打來的。  
「抱歉，隊長。我現在不方便講電話，我過三十分鐘再回電給您好嗎？」RK800-60說。  
「我知道你現在無故曠職，你最好老實說你人在哪！」艾倫隊長的語氣很生氣「你要是不說，我現在就把你退回模控生命！」  
「不、不！我，我在舊大樓三樓的廢棄盥洗室……」RK800-60小聲的說。  
「好，你別走，我現在去找你。」艾倫隊長說完就掛了電話，這讓RK800-60很心慌！

“現在過來找我？但是……“RK800-60環顧了一下四周和自己現在的模樣，這到底是哪個比較糟？不行，不能讓隊長看到我現在這個樣子！  
五分鐘！是新舊大樓來往的時間，我要在五分鐘內把手術完成並收拾一番！

 

RK800-60決心要把生命維持器先暫時抽離，這樣他就不用顧慮釱流管的問題了，但是抽離後他的人工心臟只能維持一分半的時間，他必須在一半分以內完成手術再把生命維持器裝回去！  
下定決心後RK800-60動手轉開了他的生命維持器，沒想到一轉開他便頭暈失去了平衡……他倒在地板上，液體釱從腹中流出把地板上的塑膠布染成一小片藍色。  
紅色的生命倒數計時器在他前面閃著，腦袋裡都是亂七八糟的警告聲，他把生命維持器緊緊握在左手掌心，有點吃力的將右手伸進腹腔中。

計時器的時間剩下一分鐘，RK800-60覺得身體莫名地沉重，每動一步就要消耗他兩倍的體力，沒有鏡子的補助他要憑記憶去摸索胃袋的接口……但是他怎麼模也模不著？  
時間倒數三十秒，視線開始變得模糊。RK800-60有了想要放棄手術把維持器壓回去的衝動，但是如果這麼做了，胃裡的食物就會發臭。  
時間倒數十五秒。找到了！RK800-60抓住胃袋接口，用力把它抽出腹腔，把黑色胃袋甩在地板上！

「啊啊啊啊───！！」一聲慘叫把RK800-60嚇得一身激靈！他側著頭望向聲音的方向，看到凱文張著嘴和艾倫隊長站在盥洗室門口……  
“什麼？他們什麼時候進來的？“盥洗室的門沒辦法上鎖，所以RK800-60把門堵上了，他們是撞開門進來的，為什麼我沒聽到撞門聲？

時間到數十秒，RK800-60還沒把左手的維持器安回去，突發況狀讓他忘了自己有停機的危險……  
五、四、三、二………他就要停機了……但他一隻手指也動不了……

有人跑過來把RK800-60左手的生命維持器壓了回去，維持器的電流重新激活了RK800-60的人工心臟，腹腔的開關也隨之闔上。RK800-60回神後發現自己被艾倫隊長抱在懷裡，他嚇得把對方推開！

“不想被隊長看到這副狼狽的模樣……我不想被退回模控生命！“RK800-60摔回地板上，地板上不知什麼時候被大量的藍色釱浸濕了，一個空的釱飲料瓶罐滾到他的身旁……是我失衡時把飲料撞倒了？RK800-60想要抓住他前方的鐵椅起身，但鐵椅卻被他翻倒，他的白襯衫瞬間被地板上的釱染藍了……  
RK800-60第一次體會到這種無力感，好像什麼事都要跟他作對般！

接著一股力量把他攔腰提了起來，是艾倫一手抱住RK800-60的腰，一手將鐵椅扶正。艾倫讓仿生人坐在椅子上，順手拿了洗手台上的釱飲料打開遞給對方。待RK800-60接過飲料後，艾倫把身上那件寫著SWAT標誌的黑色短T脫下，覆蓋在仿生人的胸前。RK800-60一臉驚訝地看著只穿一件灰色汗衫的艾倫，欲言又止，結果是艾倫先開了口。

「你被行政部的那群人欺負了，對吧？」艾倫的聲音很柔和，RK800-60有點難以置信地望著對方「沒事的。以前海倫也被欺負過，是我發現她的技能才把她調來SWAT隊。」  
「……我是不是會被退回模控生命？」RK800-60問。艾倫搖搖頭。  
「你先把自己整理乾淨，我和凱文在外面等你十分鐘。」話完，艾倫就真的帶著凱文出了盥洗室的門，把RK800-60留在裡面。

 

十分鐘後，RK800-60打開門從盥洗室走了出來，他已經換上一套新的服裝，和平時的服裝沒差別。艾倫也換上了一件新的黑色短T，凱文則是拿著一堆清潔用具乖乖站在艾倫身後。  
「走吧，你準備好了嗎？」艾倫對RK800-60說。  
「抱歉，我不懂您的意思？準備好什麼？」RK800-60歪著頭問。  
「當然是去行政部找欺負你的那群混障報仇啊！」艾倫笑著說，語氣很認真。接著艾倫便邁步前進，RK800-60在他身後愣得一動不動。

艾倫轉頭催促他「Six，你到底要不要走！」

咦？剛剛艾倫隊長叫我什麼？RK800-60那雙藏在眼鏡後的雙眼忽然亮了起來，他小跑步追上艾倫，大叫：

「Aye aye, captain!」

 

章完 TBC......

**Author's Note:**

> 敬祝 底特律滿一周年啦！


End file.
